152
As custody battle over David heats up, the matter of the dead woman in Phoenix may pull away one of the protagonists prematurely. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A little boy has had a change of heart at Collinwood. It is a change that affects many other people. In particular one woman, who feels her own security, indeed her whole way of living, is threatened by this change. Elizabeth, upset, paces before the fireplace as Victoria enters the Drawing room. She tells Victoria that Laura visited David in his room last night, which Victoria deduces was after she left. Elizabeth tells Victoria not to let Laura see David again. Act I Laura, once again in a trance before the fire, answers the door and meets Frank, who wants to speak of the divorce proceedings. She wants the whole thing settled quickly and sans her involvement. Laura tells Frank all she wants is David, no money, no property; she even offers to sign papers giving up David's money by putting it in a trust for him. Frank tells her about the possibility that she may end up having to testify concerning the dead body in Phoenix. Laura offers eternal gratitude to Frank if he helps her win David. Act II Victoria goes to Laura's Cottage, where she's just in time for tea. Laura asks if Victoria and Frank are involved; Victoria dodges the question by getting directly to the point about Elizabeth's anger concerning Laura's visit to David last night. Victoria admits reluctance in her duties; Victoria attempts to explain her reasoning behind not helping Laura when she asked her the second time (147) and recaps the paintings, the dream, etc. Laura is upset that Sam's fixation on her is keeping her from David. Victoria reasserts that she's only doing her duty. Laura moves to check the tea kettle, almost sticking her hand directly into the fire! Act III Laura can't understand why Victoria, an orphan, is keeping a boy from his mother. She tries convince Victoria to help her, but Victoria steadfastly refuses. Back at Collinwood, Victoria tells Elizabeth she can't do what she asks. Elizabeth is angry at Victoria's using Laura's analogy. She demands that Victoria agree to keep Laura and David apart. Act IV Frank comes from having met with Laura and reports that Laura wants only David--no money, no property. Roger is all for it; Elizabeth is all against it. He wants the papers drawn up quickly. They pull Frank several ways in a tug-of-war; Frank tells them that Laura wants David and is reluctant to leave without him, even though she may have to in order to testify in the murder investigation in Phoenix. Elizabeth orders Frank to go with Laura to Phoenix to defend her, as she is still a Collins. Elizabeth isn't sure Laura's ready for David and wants the death in Phoenix cleared up before turning over the boy. Alone, Roger tells Frank to draw up the papers quickly and he'll take the flak. Roger gets a call. He tells Elizabeth that the body in Phoenix has been positively identified as being that of Laura Collins. If that's Laura, who's in the Cottage? Memorable quotes : Roger: (to Elizabeth): Why is it whenever you clear the air I’m always reminded of Lucretia Borgia? ---- : Frank I've just seen your wife. : Roger: Bully for you. : _______________________________________________________________________________ : Elizabeth: Oh, please, Roger, you're becoming tiresome. : Roger: No, my dear, I'm becoming bored. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Conard Fowkes as Frank Garner → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * When the end credits start to roll, the background is black. Story * Roger likens Elizabeth to . Bloopers and continuity errors * Actress Alexandra Moltke tells Laura that "Mrs. Collins" is upset instead of saying "Mrs. Stoddard". * In Act III, Actress Joan Bennett looks straight into the camera over Victoria's shoulder and appears to be reading her lines word for word as she demands her assistance in keeping Laura and David apart. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 152 on the IMDb0152